Charmed: the next generation
by Dark Angel65
Summary: A new source has come... and he's stronger then ever and is looking to destroy the charmed ones and there teenage kids. will the charmed ones be able to stop him. or will they be destroyed...? this is one of my favorite charmed stories. Enjoy! and r+r
1. The beginning of the end

Chapter 1 

          "PIPER FREEZE HIM!"  Phoebe shouted to her sister Piper as she saw a demon running towards her.  Piper turned to face Phoebe and waved both hands at the demon and in an instant it froze in place.  She then took one step forward and flicked her right hand at the demon and he blew up.  "Are you ok Phoebe?  And were is Paige?"  Piper asked walking closer to her sister.

**          "Present!"  Paige said happily as her other sisters saw her orb next to them.  Paige then jumped in between Piper and Phoebe and asked, "You guys ready to get out of here?"  But before they could answer about 13 more demons appeared.  The three sisters turned around quickly and Piper waved both hands again and froze all of the demons.  "God I am not in the mood for this we just vanquished 7 demons already!"  She said rubbing her temples.**

**           Phoebe and Paige giggled and Phoebe turned to Piper and said, "Come on Piper we might as well finish them off to, it will be fun."  Piper smiled and then waved her hands again and unfroze all the demons.  She then raised her right hand and flicked her wrist and blew up 2 demons.  The other demons scattered around the charmed ones and one of them shot an electric ball at Phoebe from behind, but before it hit her Paige stuck out her palm and shouted, "Energy Ball!"  The energy ball that was about to hit Phoebe disappeared and reappeared above Paige's palm.  Paige then threw the energy ball back at the demon and destroyed it.**

**          Phoebe spun around and looked at Paige with a thankful look.  She then levitated up towards a couple of demons and kicked them in the face.  She then landed on one of them and started kicking him over and over again.  When she was finished she stepped back a couple steps and bumped into Piper and as soon as she touch her skin a painful feeling shot through her head and she began to see her sister's getting beaten to a pulp by a dark figure and as quickly as it came the vision ended and she saw all the demons once again.**

**          "Phoebe you ok?  What did you see?"  Piper asked looking at Phoebe with a troubled look.  Phoebe shook her head and said, "I saw us get beat up.  Paige orb us home I think this will happen soon."  Paige nodded her head and grabbed both her sisters' hands, but before she could orb a dark figure appeared and grabbed Paige and threw her into a wall. **

**          "Paige!"  Phoebe shouted running to her fallen sister.  Phoebe reached her sister but before she could help her she felt a cold dark hand grab her shoulder and lift her off her feet.  Piper saw what was happening to her younger sister and flicked her right hand at the dark figure to try and blow it up but nothing happened.  She then tried again and again but still nothing happened.**

**          Frustrated, Piper ran up to the dark figure and tackled it to the ground along with Phoebe.  "Paige wake up!"  Piper shouted trying to hold down the dark figure.  Piper tried her hardest to hold the dark figure but it was to strong for her and it threw her off of him and she landed on the floor banging her head against a rock.**

**          _"That's two, now you!"_  The dark figure said looking at Phoebe.  He then grabbed her by the neck and raised her up off her feet once again.  He then threw her against the wall and knocked her out.  He then raised both his hands and all three sisters vanished along with all the other demons.**


	2. The kids worry

_Hey I wanted to take this time to explain the new characters that I have made.  David Halliwell is Paige's son, Grace Halliwell is Phoebe's daughter, and Jess Halliwell is Piper's daughter. (Obviously.) I didn't want to follow that whole "the charmed ones most have the name beginning with P. thing." And plus I couldn't come up with any P. names anyway.  : Lowers head and blushes: Anyway… Paige's boyfriend is called Jonathan, but you'll know more about him later… ok so far Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were kidnapped by a strong new demon… Please read and review…_ Chapter 2 

**          "Dave did you try Piper's cell again?"  Grace Halliwell asked her cousin David Halliwell.  Dave turned around to face his younger cousin and replied, "Yea I did and yet again she didn't answer it."  Jess Halliwell, David and Grace's oldest cousin entered the room holding a bag of chocolate chip cookies.  She sat down on the sofa and put one of the cookies in her mouth, "Yum cookies!"  She said chewing loudly.**

**          Grace and Dave looked at each other then sighed at the same time.  "Jess what is wrong with you?  Aren't you worried about our mother's?"  Grace shouted at Jess as she saw her sister eat more and more cookies.  Jess rolled her eyes and replied, "Oh please there fine, there the Charmed Ones remember?  Believe me they can take care of themselves."**

**          Dave looked at Jess with an annoyed face and turned around.  He then headed for the kitchen.  "LEO!"  Dave shouted.  He then looked around and in an instant he saw this bright blue lights appear and Leo, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe's white lighter emerged from the lights.  "What's the matter Dave?"  Leo asked worried.  Dave told him how the Charmed Ones haven't returned from the demon battle and asked Leo if he could sense their powers. **

**          Leo closed his eyes for a few moments and replied, "No I don't sense them.  That means there either down in the under world or…"  "DEAD!"  Dave interrupted with a shocked voice.**


	3. the attact at the manor

_So what do you think so far? Dying to know what happens next…?  Well here you go this is chapter 3… enjoy and please r+r..._ Chapter 3 

**"Oh man my head's killing me."  Paige said opening her eyes and rubbing her head.  When her eyes focused to the surroundings she saw that she was in a small cage and also saw her other sister's in other cages next to her.**

**          "It's about time you woke up Paige!"  Piper shouted kicking Paige's cage from her cage.  Paige stuck her tongue out and replied, "Whatever Piper I'll get us out of here."  She then tried to orb but the cage blocked her power.  "Oh yea sorry Paige we were going tell you.  Our powers are useless here."  Phoebe said looking at Piper.**

**          Paige sighed and looked around some more.  She then saw a black fog enter the cave and a dark figure emerge from it.  "Who are you?" Piper shouted grabbing on to the cage.  The dark figure laughed and replied, "_I am the new source and I'm here to destroy the Charmed Ones and their kids!"_**

****

**          "Are you kidding me!?  We killed the source 3 times!  Don't tell us there's another one, shesh this is ridicules!"  Phoebe shouted sitting down in her cage.  The source laughed and walked towards Phoebe.  When he was directly in front of the cage he said, _"With an attitude like that I think I will kill you first."_**

****

******"Just try it ass hole!"  Phoebe shot back jumping to her feet.  Piper and Paige look at Phoebe with a shocked look, and then began to laugh.  "Oh my Mr. Scary Source man threatened Phoebe.  Please you idiot we fought three of you guys don't you ever learn?  Oh and if you or any of your demon friends go near our kids I swear you will live to regret it!"  Piper said looking straight at the source.**

**          The sources eyes turned flame red and laughed in Pipers face and said, _"Ha ha your a little late I sent two demons at your manor just before I came here so that would mean they would be arriving right about now."_**


	4. Kids in danger

_The suspense must be killing you. : Evil laugh: I hope all of you really like this story and I'll send the next chapter when I get some more reviews. In this chapter you get to see the kids in action. Enjoy! _ Chapter 4 

**           "I still can't sense them Dave.  I'm going to go to the under world and try to sense them there."  Leo said to Dave.  Dave nodded his head and Leo vanished.  "DAVE, GET IN HERE QUICK!"  Grace shouted from the living room.**

**          Dave spun around quickly and ran into the living room and saw Jess and Grace getting attacked by two demons.  He then ran and opened the closet and grabbed a bat from the inside.  "Hold on guys I'm coming."  Dave said running behind one of the demons quietly.  He then swung the bat as hard as he could and hit the demon on the back of his head.  The demon fell to the floor and Dave stepped on his back and hit the demon again over the head.**

**          "Watch out!"  Jess shouted out to Dave.  When he turned around he got punched in the face and knocked out.  The demon then raised his hand over Dave's body and flames began to come out from its hands.  Jess jumped back and raised her hands to block her face so she couldn't see what he was going to do.  She heard the flames from the demons hands and Jess yelled and felt something come out from her hands and when she lowered her hands she saw that she had froze the demon.**

**          "I froze time!  Hell yea!"  Jess shouted happily.  Grace and Jess looked at the frozen demon in awe and Grace turned to Jess and said, "Wait then that means we have our parents powers as well!  Um so I should have Phoebe's power and Dave should have Paige's power and we already know that you have Piper's power."**

**          Jess nodded excitedly and ran up to Dave.  "Hey wake up."  She said shacking him.  He then opened his eyes and saw the frozen fire right in front of his face.  "Jess what the heck is happening, is Piper here?"  Dave asked raising his eyebrow.  "Nope I did it all by my self. Now move before the fire unfreezes."  Jess replied pulling Dave away from the frozen demon.**

**          As soon as Dave got focused again Jess waved her hand and unfroze the demon.  The demon looked around puzzled and confused and then saw Jess, Grace, and Dave looking at him with a smile.  "Dave try and see if you can move him with your mind." Grace said looking at Dave.**

**          Dave nodded and squinted his eyes at the demon but nothing happened.  The demon looked at them with a puzzled look and started to run after them and Dave squinted again and this time it sent the demon flying up into the air and through the wall leading to the dinning room.  "That was a good job but Piper is going to kill you!"  Jess said with wide-open eyes.**

**_Hope you liked that chapter. Waiting to see what is happening to the charmed ones? Or who that dark figure is. Send me some reviews and I'll add the next chapter so you can find out…… _**


	5. The hard excape

_It's time to find out how Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are doing with the new source. Emotions are flying in this next chapter… (That's not the only thing…) please read and review. Enjoy!_ Chapter 5 

**          "You peace of crap!  If you hurt them I swear!  Get me out of here; are you scared to fight me?  You know I will kick you ass!"  Piper shouted shacking the cage franticly.  The source giggled and replied, _"Fine lets see what you got."_  He then waved his right hand and the cage vanished.**

**          Piper then stretched and smiled slightly.  "He, he that was a big mistake!"  She said cracking her neck.  She then flicked her right hand and blew up the floor beneath the source and he fell down into the floor.  She then turned around and faced her sister's cages and flicked both hands at the cage and blew them up.**

**          "Hey how did you do that I thought the cage was protected by our powers?"  Paige asked rising to her feet.  Piper looked at Paige and replied, "well I think the cage protected its self from the inside only and on the outside it is just metal so I could just blow it up."  Phoebe looked at Piper and began to scream, "Behind you!"  Piper tried to spin around but the source grabbed the back of her head and through her across the room.**

**          "PIPER!"  Paige shouted running up to her sister.  The source began to float towards Piper and Paige but Phoebe levitated in the air and kicked the source from behind.  "Paige orb Piper to the manor and see if the kids are ok.  I'll hold him off."  Phoebe said landing on the ground next to the source.  **

**          Paige nodded her head and grabbed Pipers hand, she then closed her eyes and bright blue lights encircled both sisters and they disappeared.  A moment later they reappeared in the living room at the manor.**

**          "Oh my god, look at this place!"  Paige shouted looking at the broken wall in the hallway.  She picked up Piper and laid her on the couch and went towards the dining room.  "Dave, Jess, Grace were are you guys?"  She asked walking next the kitchen door carefully.  Paige leaned against the wall and slowly stuck her head into the door and saw the three kids sitting next to the kitchen counter.**

**          "Hey are you guys ok?"  Paige asked walking next to the kids.  "MOM!"  Dave shouted jumping on to his mother's arms.  Grace turned around and said, "thank god we thought something happened to you.  Hey were is Piper and Phoebe?"  Paige pulled up a chair and replied, "Pipers in the living room, and as we speak Phoebe is fighting the new source."**

**          "Wait, what!?  Are you insane?  Why are you sitting here, get your butt down there and help my mom!"  Grace shouted grabbing Paige's shirt.  "Ok, ok I'm going just try and help Piper.  I'll be back soon and if not get Leo to take Piper to us."  Paige said as she began to orb away.**

Wanna know how Phoebe's holding out against the source. Find out late  as soon as you send some reviews… ^^


	6. the search for an answer

_So ready to read more? This is a pretty good chapter, r+r if you want to read the next one. Enjoy!_ Chapter 6 

**"Piper wake up."  Dave said shacking Piper slowly.  After a while she began to open her eyes and was feeling better.  "Hey guys how did I end up here?  I was just fighting the source."  She asked sitting straight up.  The three kids explained what happened and Piper jumped to her feet and said, "Oh my god!  We need to check the 'Book Of Shadows'."  **

**          Everyone then ran up to the attic but the door was locked.  "Oh man I forgot the door won't open. My sister's and I put an incantation on the door. It will only open if someone had the power to move things with his mind, or if someone like Paige or Leo can orb us inside. It's stupid of us but we can't risk having a demon get the book." Piper explained resting her head on the wall.**

**          Dave stepped in front of the door and said, "Oh that won't be a problem I found out how to use my powers."  He then squinted at the door and it flung open.  Piper looked at the display with amazement and said, "Wow I wasn't expecting you guys to learn your powers so quickly."**

**          Jess walked up to Piper and said, "Watch this mom."  She then through 3 pencils up in the air and quickly flicked both hands at it and froze them.  Piper looked at the pencils with a smile and patted Jess on the shoulders.  Jess then flicked her hands again and the pencils unfroze and dropped to the floor.**

**          Grace walked pass everyone and headed for the 'Book Of Shadows'.  She opened the book and began to leaf through it.  "What's the matter with her?"  Piper asked.  "Oh well she doesn't know how to use her power so she's a little upset."  Jess replied.  Piper nodded her head and walked to Grace.  Dave and Jess followed and they all looked through the book with Grace.**

**_Kind of a point less chapter but it all fits in… next chapter is coming up soon…_**__


	7. Underworld brawl

_Will you get to find out who the source is in this chapter… read and find out…^^_ Chapter 7 

**"Phoebe, watch out!"  Paige shouted pushing Phoebe out of the way from a fireball.  _"You pathetic witches, I have no idea how you guys destroyed the source three times before!"_  The source said holding a fireball on each hand.  He then threw one of the fireballs at Paige but before it hit her she shouted, "Fireball!"  And the fireball vanished and appeared above her palm.**

**          "I'll show you how we defeated all the other sources!"  Paige shouted again as she threw the fireball back at the source which hit him in the stomach.  He then fell backwards but before he hit the ground he threw the other fireball that he was holding.  "I got it!"  Phoebe shouted as she levitated to the top of the cave and grabbed a huge chunk of rock and threw it at the fireball, which destroyed it. **

**          She then landed and said, "Paige orb us home."  Paige nodded her head and ran up to Phoebe and grabbed her hand.  She then closed her eyes and blue lights began to appear again and enclosed both sisters within it and they started to disappear.  But before they totally vanished the source grabbed both Phoebe and Paige by there shirts and threw them both against the wall.**

**          _"You guys aren't leaving that easily."  He said._  He then floated up towards them and grabbed them both by the neck and raised them off the ground.  Then he tilted his head back so the hood he had on dropped down revealing his face.  Phoebe and Paige's eyes widen as they saw who the source really was……**

**_Cliffhanger… review and you'll get to find out who the source really is… promise it's in the next chapter…^^ _**


	8. a new power is learned

_Haha you can't find out about the new source yet… first you gotta read about how Piper and the others are doing. Please r+r and I'll show you the next chapter. (This time I'll promise to reveal who he is… enjoy!) ^_^  _ Chapter 8 

**"Damn the book doesn't say anything about this new source."  Piper screamed closing the 'Book Of Shadows.'  Jess rapped her hands around Piper and said, "Well what do we do now?"  Grace pushed her way to the book and as soon as she touched the book she gasped.  Her head shot back and she closed her eyes and began to see images of her mom and Paige being held against the wall by there necks and she saw them begin to loose conciseness.  Her vision ended when Dave grabbed her back and pulled her away from the book.  "Are you ok Grace?"  He asked with a worried face.  Grace pulled away and replied, "Yea Dave I'm fine, I just had a vision and I saw my mom and Paige getting strangled!  We have to help them!"**

**          Piper took a step backwards and shouted, "Leo! Get down here!"  "He can't hear you Piper he went a while ago to look for you guys in the under world."  Dave said looking at Piper.  Piper spun around and raised both her hands and exploded all of her stuff on one side of the attic and she screamed, "DAMNIT I CAN'T LOOSE MY SISTERS!"  **

**          The explosion caused Grace, Jess, and Dave to go flying across the opposite side of the attic.  Both Grace and Dave hit the wall but Jess held her breath and closed her eyes and in seconds rainbow colored lights encircled her body and she vanished.  Piper witnessed the whole thing and said in shock, "Oh my god!  Jess were did you go?"  "Up here!"  Jess shouted hanging onto the ceiling fan.**

**          Dave rose to his feet and said, "Here Jess I got yah."  He then squinted his eyes and slowly lowered her to the floor.  "Thanks Dave.  Hey mom how did I orb like that you don't have that power, it doesn't make sense."  Jess asked turning to Piper.  Piper rubbed her head and replied, "I have no idea maybe one of my decedents had that ability and you have it."**

**          Grace ran up to Jess and shouted, "Jess you know what this means?  You can orb us to my mom and Paige!  Please try we need to save them!"  Jess pulled away from Grace and replied, "I don't know if I could do it, I just learned this power I need time to practice."  Piper walked up to Jess and said, "Well this could be your practice just try."**

**          Jess nodded her head and everyone held hands.  She then closed her eyes and rainbow lights began to appear again.  Jess, Grace, Dave, and Piper started to get in golfed in the lights and in minutes they began to disappear except for Piper.  "Hey what's happening?  Come back!"  She shouted.  But it was too late they had vanished.**


	9. the source is revealed

_It's that time! Time to know who the source is… excited are we? Well enjoy and r+r! _ Chapter 9 

**"No… it's impossible… Cole!? Please let go… I can't breath!"  Phoebe said trying to keep her eyes open.  Paige started to loose conciseness but she remembered that she could orb so she closed her eyes and grabbed on to Phoebe's arm.  She then orbed out of Cole's grasp, and reappeared behind him.**

**          Cole turned around and said, "Did you really think that you guys could really vanquish me?  Now, how should I kill you guys with as much pain and agony as possible?"  Cole then raised his hands slowly and both Phoebe and Paige started to float in the air.  "Cole, don't do this."  Phoebe pleaded trying to keep her balance in the air.**

**          He was about to reply when dozens and dozens of rainbow lights began to appear next to him.  He looked at the lights with amazement and dropped the two girls.  After about a couple seconds Cole, Paige, and Phoebe began to see three figures emerge from the lights.  "It's our kids!"  Paige shouted grabbing Phoebe's hand.**

**          "Hey it worked!  But were is my mom?"  Jess asked looking around.  Dave nudged Jess's Waist and replied, "There's no time for that look it's the new source!  Lets get him!"  Dave then squinted his eyes at the source and sent him flying to the opposite side of the cave.  Grace saw her mother and sprinted towards her.  Once she got to her arms she said, "Thank god your ok.  I had a vision of you two getting strangled."  **

**          Phoebe in braised Grace and replied, "We were getting strangled but thankfully Paige orbed us out of his grasp."  Jess Grabbed Grace's shirt and said, "Listen there's no time for this we got to get out of here!"  Grace nodded and replied, "Ok let's get out of here."  Dave turned around and said, "Hey guys I'm going to stay her with Paige just get Phoebe to the manor and see if her and Piper could find some way to beat this guy."**

**          "No, Dave you're coming with us you just learned your power, you're not strong enough yet."  Phoebe shouted grabbing Dave's arm.  Paige broke Phoebe's grip and said, "No Phoebe I think that's a good idea, Jess can orb you guys back and if were having trouble here then I'll just orb us out of here."**

**          After a little more convincing Phoebe agreed and Jess orbed them back to the manor.  Paige turned to Dave and said, "Are you ready son?"  Dave smiled and replied, "Yea lets get him."  They then walked up towards Cole and saw him giggling.  "What the hell is so funny?"  Dave asked raising his eyebrow.  **

**          "Nothing, you will find out later."  Cole replied.  He then jumped to his feet and swung his fist at Dave but very quickly Paige grabbed Dave's shoulder and orbed away.  They then reappeared behind Cole and Dave squinted at him and sent him flying across the room once again.  "Hey this is really easy!"  Dave giggled walking towards Cole.  Paige followed and said, "Dave don't get over confident.  I wonder how Piper and the others are doing."**

**_If you want to read more then r+r. I hope you guys like it so far…_**__


	10. the kids new powers

_This chapter is pretty interesting… you'll get to read about the kids true powers… it's cool, hope you like it! _ Chapter 10 

**"I don't see anything that can help us fight Cole… Wait, look this spell enhances our original powers and makes them more powerful and helpful."  Phoebe said picking up the book of shadows.  Grace snatched the book and said, "Oh me first, me first!"  **

**          She then looked at the page with the spell and when she was done she began to chant, "_Give me new and stronger powers, for the next 24 hours, let the power be great, and don't let it come to me to late, so mote it be!"  _When she finished the spell a gust of wind blew through the room and snatched the book of shadows from Grace's had and placed it on the bookstand.**

**          The wind then became even stronger and lifted Grace off her feet and she began to spin wildly in the air.  Grace then felt a sharp pain in her head and she had to close her eyes.  "Grace what's the matter?  What's happening?"  Phoebe asked trying to reach her daughter.  Grace heard her mothers voice and slowly opened her eyes, but as soon as her eyes were completely open a wave of power shot out from her head and eyes.  "Ahhhh!  Mom what's happening?"  She shouted closing her eyes again.**

**          Phoebe look at Grace with tears in her eyes and turned to Piper and shouted, "Piper, freeze the room, hurry!"  Piper nodded her head and flicked her hands and froze the entire room.  Grace was in the air frozen and the expression on her face showed that she was in great pain.  Phoebe then turned to Jess and said, "Ok, Jess orb up to Grace and quickly orb her to the floor and away from the wind."  Jess raised her eyebrow and replied, "Ok I'll try."  She then closed her eyes and rainbow lights began to encircle Jess and she vanished and appeared next to Grace.  She then very quickly grabbed Grace and orbed once again and appeared back next to Phoebe and Piper.**

**          "Ok Piper now just unfreeze Grace and nothing else."  Phoebe said looking at her sister.  Piper nodded and pointed her finger at Grace and in an instant Grace unfroze.  "AHHHHH!"  She shouted dropping to the floor.  Phoebe ran to her and placed her hand on Grace's head and she began to have a vision.  She saw Grace's pain and what she was feeling and in an instant the pain shot into Phoebe's head and Grace was freed from the agony.**

**          "Oh my god!  This pain is so intense!  Grace when I get it under control you can take it back and use its power."  Phoebe shouted closing her eyes and dropping to her knees.  Piper ran to Phoebe's side and said, "Phoebe, I have one question.  What is the power that you are trying to control?"  Grace walked behind Piper and replied, "I think it's an evaluation of my premonitions, it's like I can shoot brain waves from my mind to paralyze my victims."  Phoebe turned her head and nodded in agreement.**

**           Jess cleared her throat and asked, "Hey guys?  What about Dave and Paige?"  Everyone paused and looked at each other with a worried face and there was complete silence.**

Want to know how Paige and Dave are? Write some reviews and I'll put in the next chapter…


	11. the battle continues

_It's time to find out how Paige and Dave are doing against Cole… will they be able to hold him off any longer? Read on to find out…_ Chapter 11 

**          "Paige, come on snap out of it!  Wake up please I need you!"  Dave shouted shacking Paige, trying to wake her up.  Cole walked silently behind Dave and whacked him on the back of his head and sent him flying to the opposite side of the cave.  Dave was about to hit the cave wall but he squinted his eyes at the sandy floor and all of the sand rose from the ground and pressed against the cave wall and the wall became softer.  When he hit the wall it didn't hurt at all.  He then landed on his feet and spun around quickly.**

**          "COLE, GET OFF OF HER!!!"  Dave shouted as he saw Cole picking Paige up from the ground.  Cole laughed and replied, "Hah what are you going to do about it?"  Dave became furious and felt his blood actually boil and a moment later he felt his body begin to change form and shape.  Cole looked at Dave with amazement as he saw Dave's eye's begin to change to cat like eyes and fir begin to rip out of his skin.  "AHHH!!!"  Dave shouted in pain.**

**          Moments later Dave was completely transformed into a cheetah.  Cole stepped back in shock and said, "What the hell just happened?"  Dave looked at himself in shock and let out an earth-shattering roar.  He then sprinted towards Cole so quickly Cole didn't even notice Dave passed him.  Now that Dave was behind Cole he jumped on his back and bit Cole's neck as hard as he could.**

**          Cole let out a horrible scream and dropped Paige.  Dave saw Paige fall and quickly transformed back to his normal self and squinted his eyes at Paige and she floated right above the ground.  Dave then slowly laid her to the ground and squinted at Cole and sent him flying across the cave into jagged rocks.  Dave knelt next to Paige and said, "Paige come on wake up!  We need to get out of here!"  Dave shacked her a little bit and she slowly opened her eyes.  "What happened?  Where's Cole?"  She asked rising to her feet.**

**          Dave shock his head franticly and replied, "Listen, there's no time for this orb us to the manor I need to speak with the other's."  Paige nodded her head and grabbed on to Dave's shoulder and quickly orbed out from the cave.**

**_Want to know how Phoebe is doing with Grace's new power? Send me some reviews and I'll send the next chapter. ^_^_**


	12. separate paths

_Well I finally got the time to type up the 12th chapter… I hope you all like it… please read and review…_ Chapter 12 

**"So how's the new power?"  Phoebe asked looking at Grace.  Grace turned her head quickly and shouted, "Toy box, blow up!"  Then in an instant a brain wave shot out from her mind and blew up the toy box.  She then turned to Phoebe and replied, "Yea mom I got the hang of this power now."  Grace then went to give Phoebe a hug but this bright blue orb appeared in the middle of both of them and Dave and Paige emerged from the lights.**

**          "Ok, guys did you find anything?"  Dave asked quickly pushing towards the book of shadows.  Jess grabbed Dave's arm and replied, "Hey hold your horses!  And no we didn't find anything we checked like 3 times!"  Paige rolled her eyes and said, "Well then we got a problem!  Cole is pissed off and might be coming here soon."**

**          Piper walked near Paige a replied, "No I don't think he really wants to try and fight the charmed one's, and there kids who also have magic powers."  Everyone looked at each other with an agreeing face and all at once they shouted, "LEO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"  An instant later blue orb lights appeared and Leo emerged from them.  "Oh thank god, there you guys are.  I have been looking for you down in the underworld for like ever!  Are you guys ok?"**

**          Piper, Paige, and Phoebe all nodded and Piper walked to Leo and said, "Were fine, now Cole didn't die.  He's alive and pissed off.  We need some way to permanently vanquish him so get your but up to the elders and see what they say."  Leo looked at Piper weirdly and nodded then orbed out of the manor.  Phoebe sighed heavily and said, "Ok now what, I think were in troubled."**

**          Dave slammed the book shut and replied, "Well I just found out that I have some new and evolved power.  I am now able to transform into any animal that I want to be."  Grace jumped on Dave's back and said, "Hey I got a new power too.  I can shoot brain waves at people or objects.  It's really cool."  Jess plopped on their big couch and said, "Yea and I have these boring pacifist powers just b/c my dads a white lighter!  I want kick ass powers!  All I can do is freeze time and orb!"**

**          Phoebe sat next to Jess and replied, "Hey my power is pacifist as well.  I get premonitions and I can levitate that's about it.  Wait why don't you try and use the spell Grace just used.  It shouldn't be as extreme as what happened to Grace."  Jess jumped up from the couch and shouted, "That's a great idea I'm gunna try and do it!"  She then grabbed the book of shadows and turned to the page with the spell and began to chant, "_Give me new and stronger powers, for the next 24 hours, let the powers be great, and don't let them come to me to late, so mote it be."_**

**          The same gust of wind before blew again and encircled Jess and she began to spin around rapidly.  Jess then lifted up towards the ceiling and slammed against it.  "Help!"  She shouted holding on to a ceiling board.  Dave walked towards Jess and replied, "Ok I'll get you down."  He then squinted at Jess and slowly lowered her to the ground.  Piper walked next to Jess and asked, "Hey are you ok?  What power did you get?"**

**          Jess surveyed herself and held out her palm and all of a sudden a circular icicle appear above it.  She then turned to Piper and replied, "I think I have the power of ice.  THAT'S SO FRICKIN AWSOME!"  Piper laughed and Paige walked up towards both of them and said, "Well it does make sense if you think about.  She can freeze time and now she can literally freeze things with ice."**

**          Everyone agreed and Grace cleared her throat and asked, "Umm… guys what are we going to do about Cole?"  Dave turned to Grace and replied, "Well your guys powers only last for 24 hours so I say me Grace, and Jess all go to the underworld and face Cole by ourselves.  I really think we can take him with all these new powers that we have…"  "…And plus Paige you have a date and Piper you need to go to P3 and pay the bills and stuff." Phoebe."  Jess interrupted.**

**          Piper, Paige, and Phoebe all looked at each other.  "That might not be such a bad idea… but if things get to bad you guys got to orb out and get back here."  Piper replied walking towards the three teenagers.  All three of them nodded and Jess grabbed Grace and Dave and orbed out of the manor.**

It's time that the charmed one's rely on their kids to kick some butt… do you think they can handle it or will they fail? Send me some reviews and I'll send some more chapters… (As soon as I get the time to type them up. ^_^)


	13. the great fustrations of life

_I don't want to tell you how the kids are doing just yet… it's time to go in a different direction, the direction of romance… this is were Jonathan comes into play.  I rewrote some of the text from one book I read. It's not identical just enough to help me out. Enjoy!_ Chapter 13 

**Piper sat at one of the corner booths at P3 on Monday afternoon with her checkbook, accounting logs, and about a thousand receipts and bills spread out on the surface of the smooth table in front of her.  She hated the financial part of her job with a passion, but just couldn't seem to get up the guts to let it go to some faceless accountant.  Still, whenever she sat down to do the books, she found herself considering it all over again.  Especially when the splitting headache started to set in.**

**          "Ugh!  There has to be a better way!"  Piper exclaimed to the empty club, pulling her glasses off and tossing them down on the table.  She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, "Why did I have to be born such a control freak?"**

**          At that moment, Paige came running down the stairs into the club and jumped the last few steps, landing on the floor with a thump, "Have you heard from any of the kids?"  She asked.**

**          "No I haven't, but what are you doing here in the middle of the day?"  Piper asked as Paige quickly crossed the room.  Paige plopped onto the soft bench surrounding Piper's table, and Piper bounced up from the force of it.**

**          "What I can't see my favorite sister on my lunch break?"  Paige asked, wrapping one arm around Piper.  "So… tell me all about it," Piper said turning toward Paige and resting her elbow on the back of the bench.  "Sorry about leaving so early this morning… I couldn't get that much sleep… just thinking about what our kids are doing now makes my stomach turn.  We really shouldn't have let them go by there selves… what were we thinking?"**

          "I know what your talking about I spent a long time reading the book of shadows." Paige said.  "But Piper, last night was so unbelievably amazing!  He took me to this incredible restaurant and we ate the most delicious food and then we went and visited one of the orphanages he runs and then we went dancing…."

**          "Wow.  What time did you get home?"  Piper interrupted.  "About an hour before I had to get up for work," Paige admitted with a laugh.  "But it was so worth it.  He's incredible.  He's so caring and funny and polite and, well, I'm not proud to admit, but he pretty much turns me to mush."**

**          "That sounds like one heck of a first date," Piper said, resting her cheek in her hand.  "My first dates usually ended with me hovering over a box of tissues wondering where it all went wrong."**

**          Paige laughed.  "Well… now you have Leo," She said, looking wistfully across the room towards the dance floor.  "And I have Jonathan."  A little red flag suddenly popped up in Piper's mind.  There was something about the far-off look in Paige's eyes that was just… unnatural-almost blank.  And the fact that Paige was already comparing her and Jonathan with Piper and Leo-two people who'd known each other for years and had been married for months- was a bit much.**

**          "Uh…. Your not thinking of running off to Vegas or anything, are you?" Piper asked only half-kidding.  "No!" Paige exclaimed, whacking Piper's knee as she snapped out of her little trance.  "But he is taking me out again tonight.  He wants to show me his place."**

**          Red flag number two.  "His place?" Piper asked, sitting up straight.  "You guys just met two days ago.  Isn't it a little early for him to be showing you his…. _Place_?"  "Please, Piper!  This is the twenty-first century!" Paige said, laughing again.  "And besides, I'm not going to do anything crazy.  And Jonathan's been a perfect gentleman.  He just told me he lives in some amazing mansion up in the hills and I said I'd love to see it and so… I'm going to see it."**

**          "I don't know Paige.  I mean… are you sure you want to put yourself in that position?"  Piper asked, squirming a bit at the parental tone of her own voice.  "I mean, alone with a guy in this huge old mansion, which, by the way, how does he afford?  Do you have any idea where his money comes from or…"  "I don't believe this!"  Paige exclaimed suddenly, her face the picture of indignation.  "I meet a completely perfect guy and all you and Phoebe can do is try to find the flaws!"**

**          "Paige, I…" "What's next?  Are you going to accuse him of being evil?"  Paige asked, pushing herself out of the booth.  "No!  In fact, from what Leo told me, Jonathan is an amazing person!"  Piper said.  "I just want you to be careful, that's all."  "Great!  So now you're asking questions about Jonathan behind my back," Paige said grabbing her bag off the bench.  "I know Phoebe said she had a vision of something bad about Jonathan, but you know that not all her visions come true!"**

**          Paige stalked across the room, and Piper slid along the bench and out of the booth.  "Paige!  Paige, come on!  I was only looking out for you!"  "Yea well don't bother!"  Paige said as she tramped up the stairs.  She never paused or looked back.  Piper sighed in frustration and raised one hand to her head, which was now pounding even more painfully.  She could actually feel a vein throbbing in her forehead.  Slowly she lowered herself down onto the bench again and took a deep breath.  "What's wrong with me?" she asked herself under her breath, "I wonder how the kids are doing."**

**_Want to know how the kids are doing? Send me some reviews and I'll send the next chapter…_**__


	14. the fight for hope

_Its time to see how the kids are doing against Cole… are they holding their own against him, or are they getting there butts beaten? Read and find out… _ Chapter 14 

**"Jess, do something!"  Grace shouted getting ready to doge a fireball.  Jess spun around quickly and she raised her hand and created an icicle hand shield and threw it at Grace and replied, "Hey, here catch!  Us this to block the fireball!"  Grace grabbed the shield out of mid-air and blocked her face.  The fireball came in quickly and it hit the ice shield and bounced off and hit the floor.**

**          "Thanks Jess, now were is Dave?"  Grace asked dropping the ice-shield.   Just then an eagle soared past the two sisters and it transformed back to Dave.  He then walked to them and replied, "I'm right here… now lets go and try round two with Cole."  Jess and Grace both nodded and headed off in all different directions and surrounded Cole.**

**          Cole sighed and said, "This is crazy, how did you guys get so strong?"  Grace laughed and looked up above Cole and saw dozens of jagged rocks and she squinted her eyes and sent a brain wave out from her head and blew up the rocks and sent them dropping on top of Cole burying him.**

**          Jess then placed her hands in front of her body, palms out and layers and layers of ice shot out from her hands and froze the rocks in place.  She then created an ice cage around the frozen rocks.  Jess then looked at Grace and Grace seemed to know exactly what Jess was thinking and she sent dozens of brain waves, which destroyed the floors around the ice cage so that if Cole did get out he would fall down the hole.**

**          Dave walked up to the pit and squinted at the wall next to it and he shattered it and made a rock dome around the whole ice cage and pit.  "Well are we done here?"  Jess asked, turning to her brother and sister.  Grace sighed and replied, "Umm I'm not sure but I can try and get a premonition by touching the rock dome."  She then walked closer to the rock dome and placed her hands on it.  **

**          The instant her hand touched it a sharp pain shot through her head and she began to have a vision.  She saw Cole berried under the pile of frozen rocks.  He was trying to move but the weight was too much.  Grace wanted to give him a warning so she sent a sharp pain to his head.  She then said telepathically, "Cole I'm warning you, if you want to stay alive then don't come out from this prison."  She was then going to pull away from the connection but she felt a sharp pain through her whole body and she then heard Cole's voice,  "Don't you dare threaten me!"  After his voice vanished Grace got lifted off her feet and thrown across the room.**

**          Dave and Jess ran to Grace and Dave asked, "Are you ok Grace?  What did you see?"  Grace rose to her feet and replied, "I saw a vision of Cole blasting me telepathically.  He'll get out of that prison soon we need to be ready."**

**_Hey what has happened to Phoebe…? If you send me some reviews I'll send the next chapter and you can find out… ^_^_**__


	15. Phoebe's horible discovery

_Its time to see how good old Phoebe is doing…this is a pretty interesting chapter…please read and review…_ Chapter 15 

**Phoebe cranked up the volume on the portable stereo in the corner of the basement and tilted her head back and forth a few times, cracking her neck as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.  Paige had left a little while ago for her second date with Jonathan, Piper was working at the club, and she couldn't stop worrying about the kids.  What with her distrust of Paige's new man and the fact that her and her sister's kids were out there somewhere, definitely in mortal peril, Phoebe had more then enough negative energy to expend.  All she could think about was kicking a little butt.**

**          Phoebe was already sweating from the work out she'd given herself and her arm muscles were starting to quiver like jelly, but she hadn't quite worked out all the confused aggression she had pumping through her veins.  The punching bag was in for another beating.  That previous night Phoebe had had a vision of Paige's new boyfriend.  She saw him transform into a monster but she wasn't sure if the vision was truly of Jonathan.  She had looked up the monster in the 'Book of shadows' and found that its name was Aplacum.  She told Paige but Paige just ignored her; she didn't want to believe that this dream man was really a demon.**

**          Suddenly, the Aplacum and its evil claws flashed through her mind, and she released a low growl of anger as she let a punch fly, landing it in the center of the heavy bag.  Once she got started, she kept punching faster and faster, throwing in a roundhouse kick or two for good measure.**

**          "Okay, that's it," Phoebe said, wiping the back of her hand across her brow as she steadied herself.  She flicked the stereo off and climbed the basement stairs to the second floor, and then the stairs to the attic, her legs screaming in protest the whole way.  By the time she got to the 'book of shadows', she had to pull it down off its podium and sit down on the window seat.**

**          Cracking the book open on the bench next to her, Phoebe leaned her shoulder against the cool glass surface of the window and started to flip through the pages.  She had to make sure she hadn't missed anything.  When she finally found the Aplacum, she quickly looked over the page again.  No new information had magically appeared.  It was still just a scary-looking demon with no motive and a vanquishing spell.  **

**          Frustrated, Phoebe turned the page to the next demon and almost winced.  This drawing was no prettier then the last.  It pictured a great hulking creature with a face that looked as if it had been mummified for a thousand years.  Deep, fleshy wrinkles, hundreds of sharp vampire like teeth, and black eyes stared back at her.  Its hands were stretched out at its sides, and beams of some sort were emanating from its wrists.**

**          "Vandalus," Phoebe read, running her finger across the word at the top of the page.  "Man…I hope we never encounter you." As she was about to flip the page once again something caught her eye, the word "Aplacum" right in the center of the description of Vandalus.  Phoebe's heart instantly started to pound.  She pulled the book up onto her lap and began to read.  This could be it; this could be the answer she was looking for.**

**          "Vandalus, one of the most violent, destructive demons of the underworld, fought for centuries against its arch nemesis Aplacum for domination of the dimensions.  If one ever killed the other, the vanquishing demon would reign supreme, bringing untold horrors to all humanity."  Phoebe paused and took a deep breath.  "They sound like a great couple,"**

**          "Fortunately, the Elders managed to lure Vandulus away from his loyal minions long enough to cast a powerful spell on him, banishing him to earth in the early nineteenth century."  "Wait, banishing him to earth?"  Phoebe said, her brow rising.  "Wouldn't we notice if we had that thing walking around somewhere?"  Confused and intrigued, Phoebe read on, learning more about the war between Aplacum and Vandulus.  She was so engrossed that when she turned the page again, what she saw shocked her like a bucket of ice cold water being dumped over her head.**

**          "Oh, no," Phoebe said, her heart pounding.  "No…this can't be…"**

Cliffhanger! What to know what Phoebe has found in the book of shadows? Write some reviews and I'll send the next chapter… ^_^


	16. Paige's date

_I love this chapter its about Paige and how she's on a date with Jonathan… it's really romantic… hope you like it and please send a lot of reviews…_ Chapter 16 

**Paige sat back in the cushy limousine seat, concentrating hard to keep her face from betraying her excitement.  She smoothed down the silky skirt of her red gown and took a deep, soothing breath, looking out the window with an expression of complete serenity.  It lasted for about three seconds.  Before she even realized it, Paige was on the edge of her seat again, giving her heart free reign to pound around as much as it wanted.  When she'd left the house that night, she'd been concerned that she might not be able to get Phoebe and Piper's words of caution out of her mind, but she hadn't thought about her sisters in hours.  She was to busy worrying about the kids and just plain too excited about this date.**

**          The car stopped at the red light, and Paige's toe began to tap against the carpet floor.  Jonathan chuckled, and she glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye.  He was sitting casually in the corner, his arm draped along the top of the seat, his temple resting on the fingertips of his other hand.  He smiled when he saw Paige glance his way.  "How can you be so calm?!" Paige asked, throwing her hands up.  "We're going to a premiere!  A real movie premiere… in L.A… with stars!"**

**          Paige had been waiting to turn into a pumpkin ever since Jonathan had ushered her onto his private jet earlier that evening.  As soon as he'd sat her down in the leather airplane seat that was bigger and more comfortable then the couch in her childhood living room, he'd told her he'd been given two tickets to the opening of a new action flick in Hollywood… and then he'd apologized.  Apparently he'd thought that action movies wouldn't be Paige's thing.**

**          She'd corrected him as politely as possible.  It didn't matter what the movie was.  She was going to be rubbing elbows with real, live celebrities.  "They're just people," Jonathan said with a quick shrug.  "Oh please," Paige scoffed, slumping back and crossing her arms over her chest.  "You're only able to be so casual about this b/c you've done this a million times."  "I suppose," Jonathan said, unconvinced.  "Come on.  You can't tell me that you didn't get a little psyched the first time you were invited to one of these things," Paige prompted.**

**          Jonathan cracked a slow grin and leaned in toward her a bit, a lock of his dark brown hair falling over his eyes." Okay.  Maybe a little."  His closeness sent a little shiver of delight down Paige's spine, and she had to bite her lower lip to keep from grinning too broadly.  How had she gotten so lucky?  Not only did she meet the most incredible guy ever, but now he was whisking her away to Hollywood!  And all b/c of that little trip she went on to the supermarket, were she first met him.**

**          The limo rolled to a stop, and Paige's heart hit her stomach.  She looked out the window and found herself gazing down a long red carpet that was flanked on either by about a thousand screaming fans.  Flashing light bulbs blinded her, and her pulse was racing so quickly, she was about to faint.  "You ready?" Jonathan asked.  "Uhhh," Came the reply.  Jonathan opened his door and slammed it, knocking Paige out of her gaze.  She straightened the straps on her dress and pressed her lips together, then pushed her hair behind her shoulders just before Jonathan opened her door.  Paige stepped one foot out onto the red carpet, shacking like she'd just gotten out of the ocean on a cold night.**

**          Jonathan offered his hand and she gladly took it.  If she didn't she would have definitely been kissing the red carpet.  "How do you feel?" Jonathan asked, slipping his arm through hers as she looked around uncertainly.  "Like a poser," She answered under her breath.  "No one here cares about us."**

**          "These people are going to take one look at you, figure you're the new starlet in the movie, and beg for your attention," Jonathan said, his deep voice close enough to her ear to send yet another thrill down her spine.  She laughed at his delusional claim, but it was enough of an ego boost to get her walking.  Paige clung to Jonathan's arm as they slowly made their way down the red carpet.  At first she had to make herself smile, the effort almost painful.  But the closer she got to the open theater doors, the more natural it became.  Apparently people did care that they were there.  Some of the paparazzi called out Jonathans name, and he paused so they could snap a few pictures of him and Paige.  By the time they'd ducked into the opulent theater, Paige was positively glowing.  She couldn't see anything past the flashbulb shadows floating in front of her eyes, but for the first time in her life she knew how it felt to be a movie star.**

**          "See?  That wasn't to bad, was it?" Jonathan asked, planting a quick kiss on her forehead.  Paige smiled up at him, her heart fluttering.  "It definitely didn't suck."**

**_What to know how the kids and everyone else is doing? Then send me some reviews and I'll send the next chapter…_**__


	17. the end of Paige's date

_Well its time to find out how the rest of Paige's date is going, it's a really good chapter and I hope you like it… please r+r…_ Chapter 17 

**          Later that evening, as Jonathan drove his convertible through the winding streets of San Francisco, Paige was floating on a cloud of happiness.  She'd just spent an entire evening chatting with celebrities, eating the most intensely amazing food (aside from Piper's), and being waited on hand-and-foot by the best-looking guy in the room, male models and A-list actors included.**

**          "Jonathan I had an amazing night," Paige breathed, tipping her head back to look up at the full moon that hung low in the night sky.  "It's not over yet," Jonathan said.  He reached out his hand to cover hers, and the warmth from his skin seemed to travel over her body.  "That's right," she said with a smile.  "I'm going to get to see your place."**

**          "Yes, you are," Jonathan said, returning his hand to the wheel as he made a particularly sharp turn.  "I just hope you like it." **

**          _I'm sure I will,_ Paige thought anyone as completely perfect as Jonathan had to have one amazing house.  Unless, of course, he turned out to be one of those closet frat boys with empty pizza boxes, beer-can castles, and stacks of dirty magazines all over the place.  But somehow, looking at his classic profile and his perfectly gelled hair, she doubted it.**

**          As the car wove its way farther and father from the center of town and higher and higher into the hills, Paige leaned back and let herself enjoy the moment.  It was a perfect warm night; the wind was in her hair, and by the looks of the estates the car was zipping by, Jonathan lived in one seriously posh neighborhood.  She felt more like a celebrity now then she had at any other point of the evening.**

**          Jonathan pulled the car to a stop at the rounded edge of a dead end and put it into park.  There wasn't a single sound except for the car engine.  Paige looked up at the huge Iron Gate in front of her and felt her jaw drop just the slightest bit.  "A little paranoid?" she joked.  "I know, it's kind of gothic," Jonathan said with a laugh.  "But the gates been here as long as the house has its part of its history.  I just couldn't tear it down."  He reached into his breast pocket, pulled out a slim card, and inserted it into a silver box built into the wall that ran from either side of the gate.  There was a quiet beep and then the gate opened with a deafening clang.**

**          "Were exactly is the house?" Paige asked squinting into the darkness as Jonathan pulled his car through the slowly parting gates.  "You'll see it in just a minute," he answered.  Sure enough, when Jonathan pulled the car around a wide turn, the "house" loomed into view at the very top of the hill.  It was more a mansion then a house, and Paige felt a chill as she took it all in.  Built in the classic Victorian style so popular in the San Francisco area, the structure was sprawling.  With an immense wraparound deck, at least four gables, and a garage big enough to fit the Hallowell Manor inside, Jonathans home could actually have been classified as an estate, or a mall!**

**          It was also dark, dreary, and intimidating enough to play the starring role in an old ghost movie.  "It's incredible," Paige said, gazing up at the very tip-top of the highest turret.  "It's like something out of a romance novel."  "Well I'm glad you like it," Jonathan said, pulling his car up to the front door, the tires crunching along the gravel drive.  "It has been in the family forever."**

**          "You must have some amazing family," Paige said.  She popped open the car door and climbed out, never taking her eyes off the house.  "Come on," Jonathan said, startling her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.  Lifting her skirt slightly, Paige climbed porch steps.  The door creaked as Jonathan opened it and Paige stepped inside, feeling as if she'd stepped into her own vivid imagination.  The entrance hall was tiled in an intricate mosaic pattern, and Paige followed Jonathan up the steps, looking around at the haunting artwork and the huge crystal chandelier that hung above.**

**          Jonathan led her along the upstairs hallway, opening doors as they went along.  Each bedroom was decorated in the Victorian style, as if they hadn't been touched since the original owners had made their mark.  Jonathan brought her to every single room, explaining the history of each one.  An hour had past before they descended once again to the first floor and Jonathan ushered Paige into his library.  "I'm sure you already know this, but I have to tell you, your home is amazing," Paige said, walking along the periphery of the library, taking in the leather-bound tiles as Jonathan followed closely behind.  **

**          "And I'm sure you already know this, but so are you," Jonathan said.  Paige's heart skipped a beat and she turned to look at him, blushing like crazy.  His eyes were completely sincere, and she found herself uncharacteristically averting her gaze.  Jonathan reached up and touched her cheek with his fingertips, causing her heart to beat even faster.  "It was so important that you love this place as much as I do," he continued quietly.  "But I knew.  I knew the moment you saw it that you had fallen in love."**

**          A warm rush raced over Paige's skin as he moved his hand to her waist.  She looked up at him, her eyelids heavy.  "How could I not?" she said. "It's…. fascinating."  "You haven't seen the best part yet," Jonathan, said, his voice throaty.  "The best part?" Paige repeated, temporarily incapable of forming her own thoughts.  "The garden," Jonathan said, his eyes flashing with excitement.  "You have to see the garden."  He moved away from her, and Paige suddenly felt cold and alert, as if she'd just been slapped in the face.  The dizziness was gone, and her senses seemed to have returned in full force.  She shook her head a bit to lessen the shock to her system.  Jonathan was moving toward the back of the room and a pair of glass doors that led out onto a stone-floored patio.  Suddenly, as caught up as she was in the gothic romance of it all, Paige felt incredibly exhausted.**

**          "Wow it's getting pretty late you know?" Paige said, glancing down at her watch.  "And I assume the gardens at a place like these are kind of huge.  Can we do it another time?"  Jonathan paused, his back to her, and Paige bit her lip uncertainly.  It seemed to her to be an easy question to answer.  Why was he taking so much time to process it?  "Jonathan?" she prompted.  He turned around at last, a smile lighting his handsome features.  "I saved the best for last," he said, holding out his hand. "We don't have to take a tour of the whole grounds.  I just want you to see it.  It's my favorite part of the house."**

**          Paige looked at his outstretched hand and sighed.  "Well, if it's your favorite part," she said with a grin, pushing her fatigue aside.  She took his hand and he closed his fingers tightly around hers, and then reached for the brass knob on the garden door.  And then, Paige's cell phone rang.  "Damn. Sorry," Paige said, pulling her hand away.  She popped open her evening bag and pulled out her tiny phone.  The Caller ID read, 'Home'.  "It's just my sister," she said to Jonathan, who shoved his hands in his pockets.  "It'll only be a sec."  Paige hit the talk button and brought the phone to her ear. "I'm kinda on a date here," she said through her teeth, turning away from Jonathan.  "Paige, it's an emergency," Piper's voice sliced through the earpiece.  "You need to come home. Now."**

**          Paige felt her heart freeze up with fear.  It was rare for Piper to sound so freaked.  What had happened?  Was it the kids?  Had something happen to them?  "I'll be right there," Paige said.  She turned and looked at Jonathan apologetically.  "I'm so sorry," she said, shoving her phone back in her bag.  "There's an emergency at home.  I have to go."  **

**          "Are you sure?" Jonathan asked.  "Believe me, I wouldn't leave unless I had to," Paige said, honestly.  She took a step closer to him and laid her hand on the lapel of his tuxedo jacket.  "You don't mind do you?"  **

**          "No of course not," Jonathan said, with an unconvincingly tight smile.  "But if you don't mind, I'm going to have Sam take you." He reached past her to a phone on a table against the wall.  "Sam?" she asked, confused.  "My driver," Jonathan responded, his words clipped.  Then he spoke into the phone, looking away from her.  "Sam, I need you to take Ms. Hallowell home.  She has a family emergency."  He hung up and put his hand back in his pockets.  "He's bringing the car around." **

**          "Wow. Sam is on call twenty-four/seven?  Who are you, Batman?" Paige asked, trying to lighten the mood.  "He's like a member of the family," Jonathan said flatly.  He walked past her over to a desk on the other side of the room and started flipping through some papers.  "I'd take you myself, but if we're going to cut the evening short, I'd like to get some work done."  Swallowing hard, Paige walked up next to Jonathan and tilted her head to try to catch his eye. "I'm really sorry about this," she said tentatively.  "I'd like to do it again."  Jonathan let out an audible breath and finally looked up at her. "I'm sorry," he said, shacking his head.  "I'm acting like a baby.  I guess that's what happens when I don't get what I want," he added, cracking a sheepish smile.**

**          Paige grinned.  She stood on her toes and kissed his lips.  It was a long, lingering kiss, and when she stepped away, he kept his eyes closed for an extra moment.  "Next time," she said. "I promise." A horn honked from out of the drive, and Paige turned to go.  As Jonathan opened the door for her and she stepped out into the night, she felt like Cinderella leaving her prince behind, like she was waking up from a perfect dream.  She sat down in the car and blew Jonathan a kiss.  He waved in return, a sad smile playing about his lips.  Then Sam put the car in drive and before Paige knew it, she was winding her way down the hill once again.  "Whatever this emergency is," Paige whispered, "it better be catastrophic."**

Want to know what Paige's sisters have to tell her…? Well then send me some reviews and I'll send the next chapter…


	18. sisters tell Paige the news

_It's time to know what Paige's sister's wanted to tell Paige… hope you like it and please read and review…_ Chapter 18 

**"God, where is she?" Piper said through her teeth, pacing back and forth in front of the front window in the attic.  Ever since Phoebe had called Piper home and shown her what she'd found in the book of shadows, she'd been moving around nonstop.  She couldn't handle the idea that Paige was out there somewhere on her own and they had no way of protecting her.**

**          "Don't worry she'll be here," Phoebe said from her perch on the window seat.  She had the book open on her lap in front of her, ready to show Paige what she found, and her hands were clutched together on top of the pages.  Despite her calming words, it was as if her whole body was coiled with tension.  "Ooh! Headlights!" Piper exclaimed as two beams of whit light flashed across the room.  She rushed back to the window and saw a limousine pulling to a stop in front of the Manor.  The moment Piper saw Paige step out of the limo in one piece; she felt a rush of relief that had the force of a tidal wave.  "She's here," she announced.**

**          Phoebe placed the book down next to her and pushed herself up from her seat.  "Hello?" Paige's voice carried up the stairs. "Where are you guys?"**

**          "Were in the attic!" Piper called out.  Paige clomped up the two flights of stairs and entered the room in her floor-length gown, her eyes wide with worry.  "What's the matter?" she asked.  "Is everyone okay?"  Phoebe, obviously unable to contain herself, grabbed Paige up in a bear hug.  Paige shot Piper a questioning look over Phoebe's shoulder.  "Okay. What was that about?" Paige asked when Phoebe finally pulled away.**

**          I'm just glad to see that you're okay?" Phoebe said with a relieved smile, crossing her arms over her waist.  "You're glad that I'm okay?" Paige asked, her brow furrowing as she dropped her shawl and tiny purse on the little couch in the center of the room.  "I thought there was an emergency at home"**

**          "There is…umm sort of," Piper said, biting her lip.  A shadow flitted across Paige's face as she looked from one sister to the other.  "I just left the single most amazing date of my life to run back here.  Somebody better start talking… now" Piper laced her fingers together and walked up to Paige, clicking her teeth together as she tried to decide exactly how to say what she had to say.  It was a delicate situation, and one she'd hoped she'd never have to get into-again.  Paige just stood there, hand on hip, clearly growing more and more impatient for an explanation. **

**          "Maybe you should sit down," Piper suggested.  Paige let out a groan and rolled her eyes before flopping down on the couch next to her things. "Okay. Out with it," she said.  "Phoebe was doing some more research on the Aplacum and she found something… it's not good," Piper said, glancing at Phoebe.  Paige tucked her chin, looking up at Piper expectantly. "Which was…?"  Piper lowered herself onto the edge of her favorite chair, feeling suddenly tired.  Looking at Paige all dressed up, all flushed, all romance-movie worthy, made telling her this news much more difficult.  The girl had just found the man of her dreams.  Piper couldn't believe that she and Phoebe were going to have to tear that away.**

**          "Uh… Phoebe? Maybe you should be the one to explain," Piper suggested.  After all, Phoebe had some experience with the subject.  She'd been through this once herself.  "Well, the Aplacum is actually the archenemy of a demon called Vandalus," Phoebe explained, crossing to the window to pick up the book of shadows. "And Vandalus is seriously nasty.  He's close to being the ultimate evil of the underworld-capable of mass destruction."  Phoebe paused to let this little fact sink in to Paige's mind, but Paige obviously didn't yet get the weight of the situation. "Ok, and…?  Come on damn it spit it out!" she shouted getting very impatient.**

**          "And he was banished to earth in human form over a thousand years ago because he was too powerful to destroy," Piper put in.  "The problem is there's no drawing in the book of shadows of what Vandalus looks like in human form," Phoebe said, pausing to take a deep breath and glancing at Piper for moral support.  She handed the book to Paige, who lowered it into her lap.  "But the description… he sounds a lot like Jonathan."**

**          There were a few moments of perfect utter silence, broken only by the sound of the three sisters' breathing.  "I can't believe this," Paige said under her breath.  "I know, honey, it's hard to take in," Phoebe said.  She crouched in front of the couch, reached out, and rubbed Paige's arm comfortingly.  "But it's going to be okay.  We're here for you. I'm sure we can figure out a way to vanquish him."**

**          Paige's mouth dropped open in disbelief.  "_Vanquish _him?  Are you seriously telling me you want to vanquish my boyfriend?"  Piper's heart dropped like a meteor, and Phoebe looked at her shocked.  "Paige, you can't _go out_ with him anymore," Piper said. "He could be seriously dangerous, it's insane!"**

**          "Yeah right," Paige said with a scoff, sitting up straight.  "'The human description of this Vandalus guy sounds a lot like Jonathan,' " she repeated sarcastically, picking up the book roughly. "What does it say? Tall, dark and handsome? How many people fit that description?"  Phoebe pulled the book away from Paige and stood. "'As a human, Vandalus is of tall stature, with dark hair and piercing blue eyes.  The color is almost unnatural,'" Phoebe read, pacing the room.  " You see that could be anyone!" Paige protested.**

**          "But that's not even the most incriminating part," Phoebe said. "It says in here that Vandalus would hypnotize children and train them to become part of his army."  Piper looked at Paige, waiting for her to see the connection, but her sister just shook her head and scoffed. "So?"**

**          "So?" Piper repeated, throwing one hand out. "So Jonathan works with children, making them trust him, making them love him, making them rely on him. He's putting together his army you get it now?"**

**          "Okay, you guys have obviously been playing in the funky side of the magic cabinet," Paige said. "I find a guy who has devoted his life to charity work and you tell me he's raising an army of kids to fulfill his evil plans."**

**          "Yuh-huh!" Piper and Phoebe said in unison.  "Paige, it all makes sense," Piper said, starting to feel desperate.  "Think about it.  Remember when we were picking up the bodies the kids beat?  Well one of them looked identical to Aplacum.  And then Jonathan came right when we were cleaning them up and when he saw the Aplacum he grinned."  Paige blinked and, for a moment, Piper thought she had her on the logic front, but her sister's silence didn't last long.  "Well, then why did Cole say the demons were only going after the kids?  And plus Phoebe had a vision of them fighting the kids and the Charmed ones don't normally get visions sending them off to stop demon-on-demon killings, do they?" Paige shot back, crossing her arms over her chest and shooting them a triumphant look.**

**          "Uh, no," Phoebe said, her brow creasing as she hugged _the book of shadows_ against her chest.  "Okay, I've had just about enough of this," Paige said, slapping her hands onto the couch cushions at her sides and pushing herself up. "I mean, I can take the little slights from you guys here and there, but this is getting outta hand."**

**          "What do you mean little slights?" Piper demanded.  "I mean, you guys obviously don't want me to be happy!" Paige announced incredulously.  She than turned around and stormed out of the attic.  A little while later Piper and Phoebe could hear Paige say, "Purse!" and in an instant the tiny purse on the couch began to disappear.  Phoebe ran down the stairs and saw the purse that disappeared, reappear in Paige's hand.  Piper followed behind Phoebe moments later, and Paige turned around quickly and said, "I don't know why you guys are so jealous."**

**          "Jealous?" Piper spat back.  This was too much.  How could Paige really think they had any motive other then protecting her?  "That's right, you guys are jealous because I found a nice, successful _human_ guy to be with," Paige replied looking at Piper.  Piper was stunned.  How could Paige say something like that to her?  She wouldn't give up Leo for all the human guys in the world.  How could she insult her like that? **

**          "I don't know what to say to you except we're telling you the truth," Phoebe said shakily.  She was clearly thrown down by Paige's accusations as Piper was.  "We're your sisters, we care about you, and we're telling you the truth."**

**          "Whatever," Paige said, shaking her head.  "I'm outta here."  She then orbed out of the manor.**

Want to know how the kids are doing? Send me a couple reviews and I'll send the next chapter…


End file.
